Stalker Problems
by milkteaboulevard
Summary: When Gokudera was forced by Haru to go shopping, he didn't know that he'll be facing her stalker. 5986 oneshot


**Author's Note: **KHR _seriously_ needs more het! I'm being sucked into the 5986 fandom because the pairing is just so adorable and probable! I hope it gets canonized or something (please, Amano)! Enjoy!

* * *

**STALKER PROBLEMS**

"Don't hold my hand, stupid woman!" Gokudera sneered vehemently at Haru while trying to disentangle the offending hand wrapped tightly around his bigger ones. _What the... this stupid woman has quite the grip!_

"Hahi!" She chirped in shock, "B-but Gokudera-san, I feel that someone's following me again."

Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed and then whipped his head back instantly. It took him a few seconds to scan the surroundings. They were in shopping street a few blocks from Tokyo University, and people, especially students, were swarming at the shops as per usual. There was no stalker in sight. Gokudera huffed angrily as he glared at Haru which was now leaning on to him, her hand still clutched with his.

"There's no one following us, idiot!"

"Really?!" Haru sighed in relief and let go of his hand. Gokudera somewhat grimaced inwardly when the warmth in his hands disappeared—not that he wanted to hold hands with the stupid woman _again_. It was a bit colder than usual today and he forgot his gloves and his scarf.

"You're just being paranoid, stupid woman! Who in their right mind would want to follow you?" His question overflowed with sarcasm. Haru pouted her lips. For some unknown reasons, green eyes landed on the pinkish appendage. Gokudera scowled and averted his eyes._ Fuck! What the hell is happening to me?_

"Hahi! Haru's not being paranoid! It's true! Someone was really following Haru last time!"

The silver-haired man grimaced. This was the reason why he was with the stupid woman right now. Well, of course, he fervently disagreed when Kyoko and Yamamoto asked him to watch the stupid woman, but when the Tenth spoke and asked him, there was no question. He will do anything for the Tenth, even if it meant babysitting the stupid woman. Despite that, he couldn't help but groan.

He still couldn't accept the fact that he will be stuck with the stupid woman throughout college.

The Tenth's family (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Haru) took the entrance exams for Tokyo University due to Haru's insistent request. However, when the results came up, he desperately wanted to cry, not only the fact that the Tenth did not make it, but because only he and Haru passed the exam. It was partly his fault anyways that he did not take anymore entrance exams at other universities because he was so confident that the Tenth will pass the Tokyo University exam. And now he was stuck with the stupid woman. He groaned.

"Oh, look! That's the store Haru is looking for!" Haru took hold of his hands again and dragged him closer to a very pink and frilly store.

"W-wait!" Gokudera yanked his hands quite harshly from her smaller ones. His frown deepened at the sudden loss of contact and warmth. Nevertheless, he glared at her, "I'm not going in there, you stupid woman!"

"Hahi!" She never liked an angry Gokudera. It made her nervous. "B-but Gokudera-san, you might see something interesting inside." She laughed sheepishly. "This shop is known for its really cool items!"

He gritted his teeth. "Still, I'm not going in there!" Even though he was quite tempted to check out the store for their "really cool items", it was still pink and frilly on the outside so he thought otherwise. He was glaring at the girly store in front of him when Haru hauled him forcefully inside the store.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, STUPID WOMAN?!"

He barely heard himself when the blaring sounds of guitar riffs and screaming vocals flooded his ears. He gawked at Haru who was grinning awkwardly at him.

"I'm going to check out the stuff, okay?" She told him and then went to the racks, searching for clothes.

He looked around the shop. The inside of the shop was way different from its pink and frilly facade. The clothes were sorted into racks depending on colour, there were minimalist-inspired shelves containing clothes on some of the corners, and there was a rather cosy-looking Chippendale sofa near the changing rooms.

There were quite a handful of people inside, also shopping for clothes. He looked around and spotted a rack containing the accessories. He went to it quickly. He let a small smile slip on his face when he saw some awesome silver jewelleries and skull-printed things. Maybe the stupid woman is right sometimes. This shop _really_ contains cool items.

He was trying on some of the silver jewelries in the rack when something caught his eyes. It was a red and black checkered scarf hanging on the wall rack nearby.

He touched the fabric gently and his smile widened. It was thick and soft—perfect for the decreasing temperature for the next days, weeks, and months. He checked the price tag—¥3000. It's quite expensive but he was sure he can afford it. He fished for his wallet in his back pocket and his eyes widened when he noticed that it wasn't there. He checked his other pockets, hopeful that his wallet was there. He growled inwardly when he got nothing. It was the stupid woman's fault that he forgot his wallet! She dragged him forcefully out of his apartment asking him to accompany her in shopping.

"Damn it... I'm gonna kill that stupid woman someday." Gokudera gritted his teeth, and with one last look at the scarf, he went out of the shop. He _needs_ to smoke.

* * *

Gokudera was indulging in his second stick when he heard a shrill "hahi!" coming from inside the store. He was about to go inside when he collided with someone who was hurriedly exiting the shop. Gokudera glared at the man sprawled on the pavement. He had a smaller frame than his thus when they collided, the former fell on his back, with all his things scattered around him. But what made Gokudera so pissed off was the pink jacket on the man's hands which, he knows, belongs to the stupid woman.

The man was about to stand up when Gokudera's foot landed firmly on his chest, effectively fastening the man on the pavement. The man winced in pain and glared at Gokudera, but his glare dissipated immediately when he saw the face of the man towering over him—it was as if he was facing hell itself. And then when the white haired devil spoke, he felt his insides shudder.

"So, tell me, what did you see in Haru Miura that you just had to stalk her senseless?" Gokudera asked him through gritted teeth. "And you even had the fucking nerve to steal her clothes!"

The man winced in pain when Gokudera added more pressure on his chest with his foot. It was the first time that he was caught stalking Haru. The guy before him was not only smart but also aggressive. It wouldn't be possible that this white haired devil is Haru's boyfriend, right? But still, he dwelled on the possibility. He always saw him in campus with Haru and it made him jealous.

"A-are you Haru's boyfriend?" He asked in between ragged breaths. The pressure on his chest made it harder to breathe.

He added more pressure on his foot and glared indignantly at the man on the pavement. "I'm asking the questions here, not you." Gokudera cracked his knuckles, it has been a long time since he's been in a fist fight or at least since he beat up someone. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

The man swallowed. He felt that if he didn't answer, he might as well have signed his death sentence. "I... I am Tou—"

"Gokudera-san!" Haru's shaky voice caught both men's attention. She was flanked by two shop attendants, holding her steady and telling her to stop crying.

"What do you want, stupid woman?" Gokudera asked irritably.

Haru looked at the man on the pavement and then to Gokudera. "I think that's enough..."

"Fine!" Gokudera lifted his foot from the man's chest and huffed angrily.

The man stood up almost immediately and took his things. He was about to grab Haru's pink jacket when Gokudera collared him harshly. He was now face to face with the man from hell—Gokudera.

"Leave Haru Miura alone or_ I swear, I will fucking blow your brains out_." Gokudera threatened firmly and let go of the man.

The man scampered away from them and when he was nowhere in sight anymore, Gokudera turned to Haru and roared at her, "Damn it, woman! Stop bawling like a three year old!"

What Haru did next made Gokudera curse in Italian.

In the middle of the busy shopping street, with a lot of onlookers because of the prior commotion, Haru hugged him tightly and continued bawling on his chest like a three year old.

* * *

_Two days after the stalker incident..._

Gokudera was not in a good mood when he put on his sneakers and his jacket. He went back to the awesome shop yesterday after class to buy the red and black checkered scarf when the attendants said that the last one had already been sold. He _seriously_ wanted to blow up the whole place.

He took his apartment keys from the hook near the door and was about to head out for school when he saw Haru crouched in front of his door, scribbling something on a box. She didn't seem to notice him.

"Oi, stupid woman!" He barked at her. What the hell was she doing here in front of his apartment so early in the morning anyway?

"Hahi!" Haru was unmoving for a few seconds. She swallowed and stood up and _acted cool_, "Good morning, Gokudera-san!"

Haru's voice was slightly a pitch a higher and shaky than her usual tone. Gokudera groaned. _What the hell is she up to now?_

"Uh... ah... Ha-Haru uh..." The stupid woman was fidgeting in front of him and it was annoying the hell out of Gokudera. "Just get straight to the point already!"

"Hahi!" Haru laughed sheepishly and stopped when she saw Gokudera's icy glare. "Haru just wants to give you this!" A small box was shoved on his chest and he looked at it incredulously. He then looked the same way at Haru.

"It's for the other day!" Haru smiled nervously. "Oh, would you look at the time!" She looked at her wrist and her non-existent wristwatch. "I'm gonna be late for class! See you, Gokudera-san!" And with that, she ran off, almost tripping on her own feet.

When Haru was already gone, Gokudera inspected the box in his hands. There was a pink post-it on top with the stupid woman's cursive handwriting.

_Gokudera-san,_

_The stalker guy sent Haru an apology letter that told me that he'd stop already! I think you really scared him, Gokudera-san, but still, thank you! I hope this is enough as much as a thank you for everything you did for me the other—_

The note was cut off. She was probably writing this when he caught her. She's really a stupid woman. She should have written the note beforehand.

He peeled off the post-it away and opened the box. What he saw made him break into a grin.

It was the red and black checkered scarf from the shop.

He took the scarf from the box and he wrapped it around his neck comfortably. He smiled at the warmth it emitted.

He then concluded that the stupid woman, Haru, may not be _that_ stupid after all.

**END**


End file.
